


Memories

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things stick in your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Title: Memories  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom  
Summary: Some things stick in your mind.  
Word Count: 255  
Genre: Errr... mild romance?  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for [](http://suntzu-s.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://suntzu-s.livejournal.com/)**suntzu_s** 's birthday. The request: Draco/Neville, prompt: rain.  
Beta: The lovely and talented [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Memories

~

“It was raining that first time you came in here.”

Draco slanted a look at Neville. “Mmm,” he murmured. “You actually remember that?”

Neville got a faraway look on his face as he leaned against the counter, watching the raindrops spatter onto the leaves of his fern. “Yes. In fact, I remember it was pouring just like it is now, and you showed up looking for shelter. You said my shop had the biggest awning.”

Draco’s lips quirked. “Is that what I said?”

Neville snickered. “Yeah, and I even believed you. For about ten minutes.”

“Mmm. So what gave me away?” Draco asked.

“The fact that even when the rain stopped you wouldn’t leave,” Neville said. “And then, when I began making tea...”

“Yes?”

“Well, you looked as if you could use some tea and company, so I invited you to stay.”

“For the longest time I assumed you took pity on me, and that was why you let me stay,” Draco said, eyes back on the wet window. “I assumed it was pure charity.” He smiled when Neville placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I never pitied you,” Neville whispered.

Draco nodded. “I know that now,” he said. “The tea was very good.”

Neville hugged him, settling his chin on Draco’s shoulder as they watched the rain together.

“Would you like some tea now?” Neville finally asked.

Draco nodded. “That would be lovely.”

As they busied themselves gathering the things, the rain poured down, washing away the dirt and grime of the day.

~


End file.
